Superhero Universes
Name - Apowerclypse * Prelude - Due to global warming and natural disasters, the tectonic plates force earth back together so there are no longer any continents, causing an outbreak of disease as well as a good crisis. * However this is what people were lead to believe when actually there was a secret organisation based in Greenland who were experimenting on animal DNA trying to find cures to diseases. They find the remains of unknown creature that had never been officially documented. The lead researchers become obsessed with this creature and they are convinced it will solve all the world problems so they begin illegal undercover experiments. * The research team have a nursery in their facilities where they keep ten sick orphaned babies, their goal to create a cure for them. they thought if they could tackle diseases when a person is still an infant the success rate will be better. One day when a prototype for a cure from the unknown creature was created and ready to be tested on animals there was mix up with the medicine that was to be given to baby 0 who was the sickest infant they had. * The researchers were fearful for the infant as they didn't know what effects the new drug would have on the infant. The infant survived but they had to keep him in quarantine as they were unsure what he would be like around the other infants. The infant was monitored day and night up until the age of three years old. The researchers noticed that this child was incredibly intelligent for his age, showing signs of superhuman strength and animalistic instincts and reflexes. As well as his brains ability to take in an immense amount of information. * The researchers decided to replicate this childs DNA and use it on the other children but baby 0 started asking questions and began noticing that something wasn't right. feeling threatened by how fast the three year old was advancing they came to the decision that he needed to be terminated as he was becoming difficult to manage. A member of the research team knew what was going to happen so they gave the three year old something that would suppress his brains ability to develop as fast as it could and put the child back into the care system. But to do this the person had to stage the childs death so they set a fire in the research and destroyed all of the secret organisation as far as they knew. * Lots of toxins and radiation was released in the explosion getting into the water supply which lead to superpowers being unleashed within the planet and gradually everybody has the ability to unlock powers but not necessarily everyone knows how to. Also, perhaps the more powers someone acquires, the stronger they become but more of their personality is lost. * The effects of the toxins were too weak to do anything to adults but new born babies started showing signs of being different. It was agreed by the government of this world that children born in this new world have to be declared as mutated and enter special school to control their powers. The school would teach the children up until the age of eight to see if their powers were a one off or if they had developed properly as with some children their powers would overpower them or it would be too weak. those who were successful progressed further up the school developing there powers and becoming stronger. * When the children turned into teenagers they would be paired up with someone to help with training but in their final year at school they are forced to fight their partner to the death, the one who wins absorbs their partners powers becoming the ultimate. * I thought the protagonist could find a device or machine that can collect powers without affecting their personality, making them a heroic figure in this universe who is on a journey to fix the planet.